1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal transmission system and a control method therefore which can transmit video signals over a long distance (for example, several hundred meters).
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when analog video signals of a computer, i.e., RGB signals are transmitted to a remote place with a Cat 5 (category 5) cable, it is known to cause deviations between a red signal, a green signal, and a blue signal which are received in the remote place, by the difference of real length of two or more pair lines, where the red signal, the green signal, and the blue signal are transmitted, contained in the cable.
For such deviations between the red signal, the green signal, and the blue signal, there has been proposed a remote system which corrects the deviations between the red signal, the green signal, and the blue signal with delay elements (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-356939, for example).
Although the technique of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-356939 can correct the deviations between the red signal, the green signal, and the blue signal, timing relationship between the red signal, the green signal and the blue signal, and synchronizing signals transmitted together with these signals may deviate from a normal state. Accordingly, when the RGB signals are transmitted with the Cat 5 (category 5) cable having a length of several hundred meters, the lack, the displacement, and so on of display may be caused.